<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speechless by sophies_earbuds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297698">Speechless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophies_earbuds/pseuds/sophies_earbuds'>sophies_earbuds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I wrote this in one night, bianex, but i love it, dexiana, it started as one thing and ended as something else, its super short, kotlc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophies_earbuds/pseuds/sophies_earbuds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Biana and Dex take a walk around the lake at Everglen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Speechless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Biana was used to Dex being pretty adorable, but it was something else entirely to see his face light up at every little thing that made him happy while on a walk through the grounds of Everglen. </p>
<p>She’d taken him over by the lake so they could have a picnic, and she soon found out that Dex was a huge fan of nature. </p>
<p>“Well, you’ve seen my house. It’s basically just barren snow and ice. We don’t get many animals,” he explained, laying down on his back. He looked so… beautiful. Peaceful. There was nobody else Biana would rather be next to. </p>
<p>“What about the ones with heavy fur coats? White squirrels, foxes, any of those kinds?” she asked as she lied down next to him on the quilt. It was just before sunset, and the entire property seemed to glow, even with the gate taken down. The trees were a different color, water reflecting the light of the evening sun, sparkling like glitter. </p>
<p>Dex extended his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer until her head was on his chest. They’d never been so close, hadn’t even shared a kiss, but somehow she knew this was the most intimate of actions to come from Dex. </p>
<p>He showed his love in small ways. Tucking her hair behind her ear, poking her cheeks and nose, staring when he thought she couldn’t see. Despite his ability, he wasn’t always so technical with things, especially when it came to those he cared about. He didn’t have to say it for her to know. </p>
<p>“If they live on the property, they’re probably behind the tree line. But I see cardinals sometimes. Always in pairs.”</p>
<p>That reminded her of something Sophie once told her. “You know, humans say that when they’re visited by cardinals, it’s the spirit of a loved one coming to check on you.” The thought of ghosts and spirits sometimes spooked her, but this superstition comforted her. She may not have any dead relatives, but there were people she knew she would have loved if she knew them in life. Jolie and Kenric. She even liked the thought of the lost Forkle twin coming to visit her, making sure she’s keeping up with her ability studies, and staying strong despite all that life has thrown at her. </p>
<p>Dex only giggled. “I’ve always admired the way humans can find beauty even in the darkest of things. Death, and heartbreak. They can turn anything into a love story.” He traced his finger along the shell of her ear, tickling her. “Maybe sometime I’ll read you Shakespeare. I think you’d like his stories.”</p>
<p>That was another declaration. Telling her about things that reminded him of her. </p>
<p>She would have laid there for hours, long after the sun went down, but instead she stood up and held out her hand for him to take. “Come on, let’s walk around the lake.”</p>
<p>He took her hand gladly, with a fond smile on his face, and they walked in silence around a quarter of the perimeter of the lake. The sun was getting lower with every passing minute, making it a little harder to see as they went on. </p>
<p>“I think this is the most peaceful I’ve felt in a long time,” Dex said casually. Biana couldn’t tell if he was talking to her, or just talking. Either way, she could listen to his musings for hours on end. </p>
<p>“I like the sounds of the lake when it gets late. Sometimes I sleep with my window open just to hear it,” she added, holding onto his hand like he was the only thing keeping her down on the Earth. </p>
<p>He stopped walking, turning to face her. It was really getting dark by that point, and she could just barely make out his face, but there was a small smile on his lips. “No, it’s not the lake. It’s you. It’s like you radiate peace and happiness.”</p>
<p>“Dex, I…” She really didn’t have any words, only a smile that crept onto her face without permission.</p>
<p>Dex’s grin turned unbearably sweet. “Your nose wrinkles when you smile, did you know that?” </p>
<p>Her eyebrows shot up, and she couldn’t stop her cheeks from flushing. She could always count on Dex to tell her what he really meant without beating around the bush. “No, I didn’t,” she told him. That time, she felt it happen. She must do it without thinking. </p>
<p>“It’s cute.” </p>
<p>Wow. Who knew two simple words could render her speechless. </p>
<p>“I know we’re only a few months into this… thing we have going,” he started, looking sheepish. His hand tightened around hers. “But I really care about you. I think I always have, and never realized. I just, I guess what I’m trying to say-”</p>
<p>His ramblings ended there, his words swallowed by the kiss Biana planted on his lips. She had to stand on her toes to reach. He was surprised for only a split moment before he gave in, and as soon as he did, her knees went weak. She felt herself stumble, but Dex’s free hand caught her waist, keeping her upright. </p>
<p>Her heels touched the ground, giving her an extra sense of security as Dex let go of her hand to hold the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. She’d never really kissed anyone before, definitely not like this, but if it was supposed to feel this nice… </p>
<p>Well, she could probably do it all day. Unfortunately, Dex pulled away before she could lose herself too deep in the feeling. And with the soft touch of his fingers on her ear, she could feel all of the words he left unsaid. </p>
<p>“That was so much better than I imagined it would be,” he finally whispered, breaking the silence between them like a hot knife. </p>
<p>“Makes two of us.” She touched her fingers to her lips, the feeling of his touch lingering under her skin, making her warm all over despite the chilly evening air. </p>
<p>Maybe he could feel the goosebumps covering her skin, or maybe he could feel the chill himself, but he took off his cape, fastening it around her shoulders with his own family crest. Something about wearing the Dizznee crest made her head fluttery.</p>
<p>When she looked down at her hands, she realized that she was blinking even more than she usually did, almost like a strobe light. She didn’t know how Dex could look at her without getting dizzy, because she was already starting to get confused when she saw herself disappear. And she’d been watching herself do it for years. </p>
<p>“Come on, we should get back to the blanket,” Dex told her, draping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her along with him. She didn’t bother saying anything back, knowing that he’d see her compliance as answer enough. </p>
<p>She loved the way they could talk without speaking. It saved them a lot of unnecessary words and miscommunications. </p>
<p>She’d known before that she loved him. But walking in the dark, letting him guide her, still feeling the small reassuring touches he gave her, she realized that maybe she was in love with him. Being in love was a lot scarier than loving. </p>
<p>Knowing this, however, changed absolutely nothing. So maybe she’d been in love with him a lot longer than she’d thought. Even as he leaped back home, the warmth of the night stayed with her, cocooned within the cape he left around her shoulders that was still fastened with his family crest. </p>
<p>Biana was in love with Dex Dizznee, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face from knowing it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>